pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Frost
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, United States | death_date = January | death_place = Boston, Massachusetts, United States | occupation = Poet, playwright | movement = | genre = | notableworks= | influences = | influenced = | signature = Robert Frost Signature.svg }} Robert Lee Frost (March 26, 1874 - January 29, 1963) was an American poet. He is highly regarded for his realistic depictions of rural life and his command of American colloquial speech.Philip L. Gerber, Robert Frost, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Dec. 21, 2008. His work frequently employed settings from rural life in New England in the early 20th century, using them to examine complex social and philosophical themes. A popular and often-quoted poet, Frost was honored frequently during his lifetime, receiving 4 Pulitzer Prizes for poetry. Life Youth Frost was born in San Francisco, California, to Isabelle (Moodie) and journalist William Prescott Frost, Jr. His mother was of Scottish descent, and his father descended from Nicholas Frost of Tiverton, Devon, England, who had sailed to New Hampshire in 1634 on the Wolfrana. Frost's father was a teacher and later an editor of the San Francisco Evening Bulletin (which later merged with the San Francisco Examiner), and an unsuccessful candidate for city tax collector. After his death on May 5, 1885, the family moved to Lawrence, Massachusetts, under the patronage of (Robert's grandfather) William Frost, Sr., who was an overseer at a New England mill. Frost graduated from Lawrence High School in 1892. Although known for his later association with rural life, Frost grew up in the city, and published his first poem in his high school's magazine. He attended Dartmouth College for two months, long enough to be accepted into the Theta Delta Chi fraternity. Career In 1894 Frost sold his 1st poem, "My Butterfly: An elegy" (published in the November 8, 1894, edition of the New York Independent) for $15. Proud of his accomplishment, he proposed marriage to Elinor Miriam White, but she demurred, wanting to finish college (at St. Lawrence University) before they married. Frost then went on an excursion to the Great Dismal Swamp in Virginia, and asked Elinor again upon his return. Having graduated, she agreed, and they were married at Harvard University, where he attended liberal arts studies for 2 years. He did well at Harvard, but left to support his growing family. Shortly before dying, Frost's grandfather purchased a farm for Robert and Elinor in Derry, New Hampshire. Robert worked the farm for 9 years, writing early in the mornings and producing many of the poems that would later become famous. Ultimately his farming proved unsuccessful and he returned to the field of education as an English teacher at New Hampshire's Pinkerton Academy from 1906 to 1911, then at the New Hampshire Normal School (now Plymouth State University) in Plymouth, New Hampshire. In 1912 Frost sailed with his family to Great Britain, living first in Glasgow before settling in Beaconsfield outside London. His first book of poetry, A Boy's Will, was published the next year. In England he made some important acquaintances, including Edward Thomas (a member of the group known as the Dymock poets), T.E. Hulme, and Ezra Pound. Frost wrote some of his best work while in England. in Derry, New Hampshire, where he wrote many of his poems, including "Tree at My Window" and "Mending Wall."]] Frost returned to America in 1915, launching a career of writing, teaching, and lecturing. During the years 1916-1920, 1923-1924, and 1927-1938, he taught English at Amherst College, in Massachusetts, notably encouraging his students to account for the sounds of the human voice in their writing. For 42 years - from 1921 to 1963 - Frost spent almost every summer and fall teaching at the Bread Loaf School of English of Middlebury College, at its mountain campus at Ripton, Vermont. He is credited as a major influence upon the development of the school and its writing programs; the Bread Loaf Writers' Conference gained renown during Frost's time there. The college now owns and maintains his former Ripton farmstead as a national historic site near the Bread Loaf campus. In 1921 Frost accepted a fellowship teaching post at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, where he resided until 1927; while there he was awarded a lifetime appointment at the University as a Fellow in Letters. The Robert Frost Ann Arbor home is now situated at The Henry Ford Museum in Dearborn, Michigan. Frost returned to Amherst in 1927. In 1940 he bought a 5-acre (2.0 ha) plot in South Miami, Florida, naming it Pencil Pines; he spent his winters there for the rest of his life. Frost was 86 when he spoke and performed a reading of his poetry at the inauguration of President John F. Kennedy on January 20, 1961. Private life Frost's personal life was plagued with grief and loss. In 1885 when Frost was 11, his father died of tuberculosis, leaving the family with just 8 dollars. Frost's mother died of cancer in 1900. In 1920, Frost had to commit his younger sister Jeanie to a mental hospital, where she died nine years later. Mental illness apparently ran in Frost's family, as both he and his mother suffered from depression, and his daughter Irma was committed to a mental hospital in 1947. Frost's wife, Elinor, also experienced bouts of depression. Elinor and Robert Frost had 6 children: son Elliot (1896-1904, died of cholera); daughter Lesley Frost Ballantine (1899-1983); son Carol (1902-1940, committed suicide); daughter Irma (1903-1967); daughter Marjorie (1905-1934, died as a result of puerperal fever after childbirth); and daughter Elinor Bettina (died just 3 days after her birth in 1907). Only Lesley and Irma outlived their father. Frost's wife, who had heart problems throughout her life, developed breast cancer in 1937, and died of heart failure in 1938. Frost died in Boston on January 29, 1963, of complications from prostate surgery. He was buried at the Old Bennington Cemetery in Bennington, Vermont. His epitaph quotes a line from one of his poems: "I had a lover's quarrel with the world.""Robert Frost ," Find a Grave. Web, June 30, 2011. Recognition Harvard's 1965 alumni directory indicates Frost received an honorary degree there. Although he never graduated from college, Frost received over 40 honorary degrees, including ones from Princeton, Oxford and Cambridge universities; and was the only person to receive 2 honorary degrees from Dartmouth College. During his lifetime, the Robert Frost Middle School in Fairfax, Virginia, the Robert L. Frost School in Lawrence, Massachusetts, and the main library of Amherst College were named after him. Pulitzer Prizes Frost won the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry 4 times: * 1924 for New Hampshire * 1931 for Collected Poems * 1937 for A Further Range * 1943 for A Witness Tree Frost Place When Frost returned to the United States from England in 1915, he bought a farm in Franconia, New Hampshire, which served as the Frosts' family home until 1920 and summer home until 1938. This homestead is maintained today as The Frost Place, a museum and poetry conference site. Publications Poetry *''Twilight''. Lawrence, MA:, 1894; reprinted, University of Virginia, 1966. *''A Boy's Will. D. Nutt, 1913; New York: Holt, 1915. *North of Boston. D. Nutt, 1914; New York: Holt, 1915; New York: Dodd, 1977. *Mountain Interval. New York: Holt, 1916. *''New Hampshire. New York: Holt, 1923; reprinted, New Dresden Press, 1955. *''Selected Poems''. New York: Holt, 1923. *''Several Short Poems''. New York: Holt, 1924. *''West-Running Brook''. New York: Holt, 1928. *''The Lovely Shall Be Choosers''. New York: Random House, 1929. *''The Lone Striker''. New York: Knopf, 1933. *''Two Tramps in Mud-Time''. New York: Holt, 1934. *''The Gold Hesperidee''. Bibliophile Press, 1935. *''Three Poems''. Baker Library Press, 1935. *''A Further Range''. New York: Holt, 1936. *''From Snow to Snow''. New York: Holt, 1936. *''A Witness Tree''. New York: Holt, 1942. *''Steeple Bush''. New York: Holt, 1947. *''Greece''. Black Rose Press, 1948. *''Hard Not to Be King''. House of Books, 1951. *''Aforesaid''. New York: Holt, 1954. *''And All We Call American''. 1958. *''The Gift Outright''. New York: Holt, 1961. *''In the Clearing''. New York: Holt, 1962. Plays *''A Masque of Reason'' (verse drama). New York: Holt, 1942. *''A Masque of Mercy'' (verse drama). New York: Holt, 1947. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation."Robert Frost," Poetry Foundation, Web, June 30, 2011. Audio / video *''Robert Frost Reading'' (LP). New York: Caedmon, 1957; **also released as Robert Frost Reads His Poetry (cassette). New York: Caedmon, 1988. *''Robert Frost Reads the Poems of Robert Frost'' (LP). New York: Decca, 1957; New York: MCA, 1977. *''Robert Frost Reads'' (cassette). New York: HarperCollins, 1976. *''Robert Frost'' (cassette). Washington, DC: National Public Radio, 1981. *''The Voice of the Poet: Robert Frost'' (CD). New York: Random House Audio, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Frost + audiobook, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 4, 2015. Poems by Robert Frost #Mending Wall #Nothing Gold Can Stay #The Road Not Taken See also *List of U.S. poets References * * * Burlington Free Press, January 8, 2008 Article: Vandalized Frost house drew a crowd * Collected Poems, Prose, & Plays. 10/1995 Library of America. Robert Frost. Edited by Richard Poirier and Mark Richardson. Trade ISBN 1-883011-06-X. http://www.ketzle.com/frost/frostbio.htm Notes External links ;Poems *Robert Frost at The PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog: profile & poem, "Storm Fear" * Robert Frost 1874-1963 at the Poetry Foundation *3 poems by Frost in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Code - Heroics," "Snow," "The Witch of Coos" *Robert Frost in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Mending Wall," "After Apple Picking," "My November Guest," "Mowing," "Storm Fear," "Going for Water," "The Code - Heroics" *11 poems by Frost: "November," "After Apple-Picking," "A Prayer for Spring," "My November Guest," "October," "Spoils of the Dead," "The Exposed Nest," "Two Tramps in Mud Time," "A Patch of Old Snow," "The Wood-pile," "To the Thawing Wind" * Selected Poetry of Robert Frost (1874-1963) (20 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Robert Frost profile & 31 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *[http://xroads.virginia.edu/~ma05/dulis/poetry/Frost/frost2.html from A Further Range (1936)] *Additional Poems by Robert Frost. *Robert Frost at PoemHunter (136 poems) *Robert Frost at Poetry Nook (223 poems) ;Books * * [http://www.bartleby.com/117/index1.html A Boy's Will] * [http://xroads.virginia.edu/~HYPER/frost/cover.html North of Boston and A Boy's Will ] from American Studies at the University of Virginia. * ;Audio / video * Robert Frost Out Loud: audio recordings and commentary on many Frost poems *Robert Frost poems at YouTube ;About * Robert Frost at Biography.com * Robert Frost at NNDB. *Robert Frost (1874-1963) at Friends of the Dymock Poets * Robert Frost: An Introduction * Robert Frost at Find a Grave * Robert Frost (1874-1963) at Modern American Poetry. * * Robert Frost at Bread Loaf (Middlebury College). ;Etc. * The Frost Foundation * Robert Frost Collection in Special Collections, Jones Library, Amherst, MA * Robert Frost Collection in Archives and Special Collections, Amherst College, Amherst, MA * The Frost Place, a museum and poetry conference center in Franconia, N.H. * Robert Frost Farm in Derry, NH Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Amherst College faculty Category:Congressional Gold Medal recipients Category:Dartmouth College alumni Category:English-language poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:People from Lawrence, Massachusetts Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Sonneteers Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:Middlebury College faculty Category:People from Bennington, Vermont Category:Writers from California Category:People from Derry, New Hampshire Category:1874 births Category:1963 deaths Category:Robert Frost Category:Plymouth State University people Category:Poets Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Dymock poets Category:20th-century authors Category:American authors Category:Authors